Searching for the Light
by forever7
Summary: Lily Evans is no more the innocent and happy girl she once was. Read her tragic tale and join her in her search for the truth as she discovers her true powers, ones that Voldemort can only begin to dream about.


Chapter One: Tragic Beginning

The usual bustling and crowded corridors were vacant. The accustomed loud cheer and chatter was absent. And for once the feeling of mystery and suspense had evaporated. All that was left of the department of mysteries was a destroyed corridor. The ministry thought that there were no survivors. The ministry thought that there was no witness. How wrong the ministry was, for in the midst of the rubble lay a girl, an unconscious child, barely older than 4 years old. It wasn't until later in the dark of the night when an anxious old wizard searched the rubble for clues that the young girl was discovered.

It was no accident that the girl survived. Oh, no the girl had a definite aura of power, one so strong that even the headmaster of a prestigious school of magic could not bear to be in her presence for long. After contemplating his actions, he arrived at his conclusion.

'The girl is too dangerous and unstable.' He had to eliminate this threat until he had the time to further examine her, so without further ado he removed from his rather strange set of robes what appeared to be an ordinary wooden stick. A ray of color propelled out of the stick and surrounded the girl before seeming to seep into her skin and then gathering the girl in his arms, he set off in the darkness toward Hogwarts, a school of magic and witchcraft.

The girl was laid in the care of a young medic by the name of Madame Promfrey. There the girl lay until she had recovered. The headmaster had immediately realized the danger of the child if put in the care of the ministry, but in the hopes of finding her parents he drugged her with a truth serum and questioned her. The old headmaster was a devious man of sorts, and he could not help asking a few questions that perhaps did not relate to the discovery of her family. Instead he found himself asking questions about why she was at the ministry, and about the top secret plans of the department of mysteries. The young girl, however, seemed unaffected by the serum and after answering the questions about her family she promptly fell asleep.

'How strange,' thought the old man, 'this girl, barely four years old is able to overcome the effects of a truth serum which even I, one of the most powerful beings alive, cannot completely overcome'. Still he knew that he could not keep this child for too long, he had other duties to take care especially one that involved a certain former student of his.

* * *

One day in late November the Evans family opened the front door to a young girl of 5 fast asleep with a note attached to her forehead by tape. Rose Evans carefully ripped the tape off the girl's forehead, but despite her efforts part of the girl's skin came off revealing a half healed sun-shaped scar. After reading the note she picked up the girl and set her down in their guest room bed before she went off to have a long talk with her husband and little girl, Petunia.

When the girl finally woke up, she was quite disoriented and confused. Her head thumped to the steady pounding of native drums as she attempted to stand up and remember where she was. Her last memory involved a certain strange old man with a beard questioning her and a stern nurse examining her in the sterile white room. It must have been some sort of hospital, but her memory was foggy from drowsiness or what felt like the after effects of an oblivate. Turning her head now to examine her new room, she found that she was in a rather cozy room filled with the scent of lilies and lavender. It was the scent of lilies, however, that triggered a feeling of longing and missing of something important that made her claim her name to be Lily when the nice lady entered her room.

So it was then on December 9th that the girl was baptized Lily Marie Evans. Lily and Petunia, her new sister, quickly became best friends after only a few months of companionship and when she started grade school Petunia was the one to look out for her and protect her from the bullies. So Lily Evans lived a relatively normal life and happy one, except on occasion when really weird things happened, but that was of no consequence. After her initial talk with her new mother, Lily had learned that her adopted family was one of muggles and so she decided to remain closemouthed about her rather interesting talents and abilities. She knew that it wouldn't be long until they found out unless they were already aware, but as long as they acted ignorant she would keep up the pretense of being a normal young girl.

Still it was inevitable that eventually Lily would have to attend a school of magic once she reached the age of eleven. Lily knew it, and had always known that she would most likely have to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because that had been the school she was registered to attend from birth. So it came as no surprise when a letter addressed to Miss Lily Marie Evans of 4 Privet Drive in Surrey arrived on the eve of her eleventh birthday. The contents of the letter were rather generic and simply specified her school supplies and how she was to get them from a place called Diagon Alley. Memories of a crowded merry shopping area filled her head and suddenly she remembered her daily visits there with her father. In fact if she remembered correctly there was another place that her father frequented located right next to Diagon Alley known as Knockturn Alley, a rather shady place to say the least. The influx of memories preoccupied her mind and Lily eventually forgot to address the situation as she had originally planned to. With a burst of joy, she skipped into the house and ran to her adopted mother and father to deliver her "wonderful" news.

"Mother, father, look here!" exclaimed Lily, "I've been accepted into this marvelous school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a witch, can you believe it? And I'm going to visit Diagon Alley where my old father used to take me!"

"Lily, calm down," her mother admonished, "What is this rubbish? Witch? Are you crazy there is no such thing and I thought you didn't remember anything about your other father. What is this nonsense about a 'magical school'?"

"No, mother I remember now," Lily claimed, "I used to live in the wizarding world with my father and visited the Alley where I need to go to get my supplies all the time. And that school, it's Hogwarts one of the most prestigious schools of magic that my father, himself, attended."

"Okay then if you truly believe this 'Alley' exists then I'll drop you off on my way to work tomorrow and pick you up on the way back, but otherwise you're on your own," her father replied, "And as far as this school stuff goes if you can prove that 'magic' and that alley truly exist we'll consider it, but you'll have to pay for it yourself."

"Oh, dad thank you, I'll be ready first thing tomorrow and I'll prove it all to you, just you wait," Lily responded.

* * *

It was the first of September and for once since she had been forced to leave her old life, Lily felt a sense of freedom and joy as she anticipated her reunion with the wizarding world and the atmosphere of Hogwarts. She vivid remembered her father describing his days at Hogwarts as one of the best in his life, where he immersed himself into school and learned magic beyond his wildest dreams as well as made some of his most powerful allies. Almost as if she were in a trance, Lily began to head down the stairs to meet her parents and eat breakfast, while her mind was filled with memories of a certain handsome, dark haired man.

* * *

Author's Note: Obviously nothing you recognize belongs to me. Sorry this took forever but I had to rewrite it and for a while I couldn't even stand to look at it. Well anyways this is just a short prologue and please review with any suggestions and if you spot any errors, thanks :)


End file.
